diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever is the 6th book of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. The book was released on November 15, 2011. Main Characters *Greg Heffley *Manny Heffley (Main Antagonist) *Rowley Jefferson *Rodrick Heffley *Susan Heffley *Frank Heffley *Alfrendo Synopsis November Worrying about the holidays, Greg writes in his journal that he has to change his behavior to not get bad presents for Christmas. He then complains about a toy Susan brought out, Santa's Scout. To Greg, the toy doesn't let him repeat any of his usual antics to find out what his presents are. The next day, while putting up the Christmas tree, Manny throws a huge tantrum when he finds out that they were decorating without him. Greg then recalls how before Thanksgiving Break, his school had a contest to create posters in order to get rid of bullying. This makes Greg remember how he and Rowley were chased with a stick by Nasty Pants, but only to find out he's just five to Frank's disappointment. Greg can't help but notice how the adults at his school had trouble paying for insurance for the playground equipment after noting that the school took away all of it and the kids wear bicycle helmets to Manny's peewee soccer game. Greg decides to create his Christmas wish list as to not repeat what happened a few years ago. Since he didn't write a wish list, Susan got him a doll named Alfrendo while Susan was pregnant. He soon grew to love the doll, but misplaced it so he developed a fear that the doll will return to extract his revenge. Missing the feeling he had taken care of Alfrendo, Greg turns to Net Kritterz to fill the hole. However, he grows too addicted so Susan makes him invite Rowley over. Spotting the two playing video games, Susan tells them to do something else and has them played Wacky Sentences, but they get in a fight over the spelling of volleyball. They then play Hide-and-Seek but Greg finds Rowley easily so he decides to spend time to himself by committing a dare. Rowley backs out, and the rest of the night is argument free. Rowley accompanies the Heffleys to church, as Rowley's family doesn't go to church so he doesn't know the rules, he thought that peace be with you was actually the vegetable "Peas" be with you and gave a kiss to a woman instead of hand-shaking, Greg and Susan was glad when they dropped him back. December Greg tries to ask Susan to loan him money, but she won't give him any. She tells him he could shovel his neighbors' driveways the next day. Greg finds a customer but turns his driveway into ice after melting the snow with water and spends his $20 on rock salt to melt his driveway. Frank reminds Greg about using "poor judgment." The same thing he said about an incident with a Student of the Week bumper sticker. Instead of going to church, the Heffleys head to the Giving Tree where Greg places a note requesting cash. The school starts telling students to eat healthier as a way to improve their Phys Ed ranking. Greg asks Mr. Underwood if he can finish his sit-ups as homework, and he agrees as long as he gets proof. Greg paints fake abs with mascara on his chest, and many other boys follow suit. However, their ploy is ruined when the mascara runs because of their sweat. Susan tells Greg that he has to start buying his gifts with his own money, which he usually does at the Holiday Bazaar. Greg decides to sell his signed graphic novel, but it is revealed to be a fake signature and realizes his mother must've signed it because she got tired of waiting. Greg forgets that he had to get a gift for his holiday buddy but Susan manages to get him at the last minute. At the store, Greg spots Drummies! and decides to create his own Holiday Bazaar. He and Rowley hang posters at the school, but it starts to rain and the color is attached to the wall. Someone spots the two, but they take off. The school starts to spread rumors and investigate who was responsible. Rowley turns Greg and himself in, but only states Greg's name. Greg decides to take one for the team and scrubs the dye off. The police leave a note stating they'll be back to Greg's horror. However, the family, except Frank, who had to stay in a hotel, due to the weather, are trapped inside the house. Manny manages to hack Greg's Net Kritterz account and spends all of his tokens and points in that game. He even somehow figured out how to change the password. To keep the boys entertained, Susan brings out some board games to keep them occupied. Greg plays a magic trick on Manny that there's a hole in the table. Manny tries that with Susan's glasses and breaks them. Susan then tells Greg has to take care of Manny and to feed him. Manny throws huge tantrums on how Greg is not serving the food the way he wants, but Susan backs Manny up much to Greg's dismay. The next morning, Greg heads into the basement and finds out that it was a foot underwater, ruining most of their stuff. The four spend the day clearing the water out and Susan has Rodrick sleep in Greg's room for the time being. Greg heads back to the basement to salvage stuff and is reunited with Alfredo, which Greg figures Frank hid. Greg notices the food was starting to dwindle down and decides to survive on a jawbreaker. The electricity cuts out and then powers off. Manny hides in his room while the three huddles together to keep warm. Greg misplaces Alfrendo again and is forced to shower. Following that, Rowley asks Greg if they want to build a snowman but Greg asks how his family is living without power. Rowley tells Greg that the electricity is back and his house is the only one in the street without it. Greg then gets curious and goes and checks the fuse box, he finds that Manny fused all lights except for his room's. Greg reports to Susan, they investigate Manny's room and find a heater, lights, toys and food. Susan questions him, but Manny starts bawling it's because he doesn't know how to tie his shoes. The snowplow arrives and clears the snow and Frank comes home with food. Susan has Greg head to the police station and delivers their gift. Greg hides his face, thinking he's wanted and delivers the gift. He remembers he had asked for money and shovels snow off the driveway but finds nothing. He returns home when the police enter, but instead of asking for Greg, they ask for last-minute gifts for the Toy Drive. Greg tries to give them Alfrendo, but the cops got freaked out by looking at Alfrendo and said that they won't accept used toys and quickly ran away. Greg wakes up Christmas morning with no presents downstairs, but Susan says they did get gifts and they were wrapped in trash bags since the blizzard messed up Santa's schedule. Greg got his first signed the signed Tower of Druids book for real and by Kenny Centazzo. Susan asked him to write: To my biggest fan, Greg. But Kenny did not hear Greg's name carefully, so it wrote: To my biggest fan, Craig. That made Greg wish that he will find a rich man and sell it to him that was named: Craig. Rodrick got a drum and some drumsticks. Manny got a lot of toys, like every Christmas. Susan got Manny sneakers. Greg, Rodrick, and Manny got V-neck sweaters, then they had to go to church, Greg wore his pajamas also inside the sweater and when he came back he was so sweaty that he had to take off his shoes and get the water out in the sink. Returning from church, Greg sees the newspaper which thinks that he unselfishly cleared the snow so homeless people can get food from the soup kitchen. He said the newspaper didn't get the story right, but he won't complain, the article has inspired him to put out a new version of the Neighborhood Tattler and Greg says he bets they can sell a ton of copies. Errors *On-Page 70 it says Greg is going onto [[Prentice Lane|Prentice Lane]]. On-Page 72, it says Greg is going to Prentice Street. *On-Page 68, Greg mentions how he, his father, Rowley, and Manny all met his new neighbor on Halloween. However, Rowley and Greg were having a fight and wouldn't have gone trick or treating together (because Halloween took place during Ugly Truth). It also couldn't have taken place on any previous Halloweens because the Snella's didn't move out until the summer before Ugly Truth *On-Page 20, Greg and Rowley are shown too tall, and Frank is shown too short. *On-Page 109, while Greg is waiting in line to get his graphic novel signed, Manny is seen in a pram as a baby. However, Greg mentioned that the comics convention took place the year before Cabin Fever, so Manny wouldn't have been a baby by then and grown up to be a toddler. (That's because the comics convention took place between the first book and Rodrick Rules.) Greg is also seen shorter. Inspiration "I’m very excited to be writing the sixth Diary of a Wimpy Kid book, which features the Heffley family being snowed in,” says author Jeff Kinney. “Having just experienced an epic winter in New England, I’ve had plenty to draw about." http://www.mandagroup.com/2011/05/wimpy-kid-6-announced/ Trivia *This was the last book to have major scenes from the online version in a book. (the drummie scenes). *On-Page 175, the book makes a Harry Potter reference when Greg complains about the way Manny likes his mustard on his hot dog, and he claims: "See, this is the kind of nonsense I'm dealing with right now. I've seen a lot of movies where a kid my age finds out he's got magical powers and then gets invited to go away to some special school." Greg is making a reference to the movie Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. He then claims that if he does get an invitation like that, this would be the perfect time to get it. It also shows an illustration of Dumbledore, instead of Hagrid, handing him the invitation to Hogwarts. *A Scholastic book order would get you two free bookmarks when you pre-ordered it, and when the book itself came, it was in paperback and a note was in it complete with Jeff Kinney's signature. *It was revealed in this book that Greg won a contest to see how much a goat's kid weighs. He won a goat but Frank wouldn't let him keep it. A similar idea was used in The Long Haul when Manny won a pig after finding how much a hog weighs. *The paperback version officially came out in the UK on 30th January 2013 and people could also send Jeff Kinney some photos when your ordering it and he will give one which has the photo you sent on the cover instead of Manny and Greg there and in addition to this Wimp Wars had new questions based on Cabin Fever. *This is the third book to contain a Christmas entry in Greg’s Diary. The first being Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and the second being mentioned in The Last Straw. *This the fourth time Greg's Diary is not mentioned. *On-Page 58, Rowley closes his mouth for the first time in the book series and third overall, including the two times he closed his mouth in the online version. Rowley would also go on close his mouth two more times in the book series: on Page 166 of The Third Wheel and Page 29 of Hard Luck *This is the first time we see a branded video-game (Pac-Man). *It is unknown why Rowley didn't have the pimple from Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth because it ends in November, this one starts in November only. It is possible he or someone else might have popped. * This is the second book to have another character (in this case, Manny) on the front cover with Greg. The first was Rodrick Rules, which featured Rodrick. * This is the first book that only covers two months. * Wacky Sentences is a parody of "Mad Libs". * This is the first book to have 2 months, which the 2nd was The Third Wheel, 3rd is Hard Luck, 4th is Old School, 5th is Double Down and the 6th was The Meltdown. * This is the third book where the color of the cover bears a resemblance to the story, the first and second being The Last Straw and Dog Days, respectively. The book's color is turquoise/cyan, which may be because it's mostly winter, and turquoise/cyan is often associated with winter. Sneak Peek pic 1.PNG|Page 1 of the book. pic 2.PNG|Page 2 of the book. pic 3.PNG|Page 3. pic 4.PNG|Page 4. pic 5.PNG|Page 5. pic 7.PNG|Page 6. pic 8.PNG|Page 7. pic 8 non.PNG|Page 8. pic 9.PNG|Page 9. pic 10.PNG|Page 10. p17.jpg p18.jpg p19.jpg p20.jpg p21.jpg Gallery Promotional images Diary of a Wimpy Kid 6 pre-release poster.gif|A teaser. Tcb.PNG|The back cover. 6348041000 baf9f9c561 b.jpg Wimpyweb03.jpg WimpyWonderland tcm7-58246.jpg Wimpykidbus593x300-2.jpg Wimpy-Kid-Featured.jpg Stuck in the snow.png 6439806415 cf1f6991a8 z.jpg diary-of-a-wimpy-kid-cabin-fever-4.jpg 51sIHmQAiBL._SX346_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg|The Spanish Version 1ba4b7ec3a773a43dfb1d408569dc94e.jpg header-cabin-fever.png Cabin Fever Guide.png Hebrew Cabin Fever.jpg|The Hebrew Version Cabin Fever Japanese.jpg|The Japanese Version IMG_2672.JPG|Russian IMG_2683.JPG|Vietnamese IMG_2708.JPG Video Here is the video of Cabin Fever. Illustrations Maybe you would've gotten more presents if you hadn't pinched your brother last week.jpg OOPs I kicked you.PNG|Chirag trips Greg Greg thinks Santa can see him in his underwear.jpg Santa watches Greg pick his nose.jpg|Santa watching Greg Letter to Santa.jpg Just enough to make it to Santa's nice list.jpg Jared Pyle got a dirt-bike from santa for christmas.jpg Santa's Scout.jpg|Santa's Scout Santa's Scout in the fireplace as Greg shuddering.jpg Santa's Scout watching Greg offers his parents to clear everyone's plates.jpg Rodrick lies to Santa's Scout.jpg Greg sees Santa's Scout in the shower.jpg Ornament of Greg and Rodrick bathing in the sink.jpg|An ordainment of Rodrick and Greg taking a bath in the sink Manny wants his ornament to be the first on the tree.jpg Susan gives Manny his ornament.jpg Manny hangs his ornament on the tree.jpg Susan tells the boys that the Easter Bunny is going to be very disappointed.jpg Only you can stop bullying.jpg Anti-bullying slogans.jpg The girls are fighting over.jpg Dennis Root passing by the anti-bullying signs.jpg Greg comforts Dennis Root.jpg Tell-A-Teacher Station.jpg A convenient place for bullies to find their next victims.jpg Cody Johnson in pre-school stepping on a dog poop.jpg Dookie Johnson.jpg Hey dookie.jpg Nasty Pants.png|Nasty Pants Nasty Pants chases Greg and Rowley with a stick.jpg Map of Greg's neighborhood in Cabin Fever.jpg Greg and Rowley talk to Vice Principal Roy about Nasty Pants.jpg Frank tells Greg about Billy Staples.jpg Billy Staples 2.png Billy Staples crying when the other parents came to complain to Mr. Staples about bullying.jpg Greg, Rowley, and their parents walking to Nasty Pants's house.jpg Frank knocks on Nasty Pants' house.jpg Nasty Pants answers the door.jpg MrsPants.png The kids are standing in playground.jpg Francis Knott.png Christine Higgins stuck on top of the monkey bars.jpg Tripped over the balance beam.jpg The kids aren't allowed to sit down.jpg Old toy car.jpg|A broken toy car, that the kids play with during recess Playing with an old car.jpg Lego black market.png|A black market for LEGO bricks in Greg's school after toys were banned. Air Tag.jpg Manny's peewee soccer game with bicycle helmets.jpg Greg having a hard time focusing during lessons when the kids having recess outside.jpg The students outside staring at Greg's class taking a test.jpg Greg listens to the tune of Mary had a Little Lamb for the multiplication.jpg Mr. Staples teaching the class.jpg Mr. Staples falls off his chair.jpg Rowley skipping.jpg Rowley and Greg argue about skipping.jpg That's galloping.jpg Greg Heffley will not be recieving his diploma due to an inability to skip.jpg Greg shakes the presents under the tree.jpg Greg cuts open his present.jpg Headless Asylum.jpg Rodrick's heavy metal CD falls out of the case.jpg Inappropriate material.jpg Greg's email in Cabin Fever.jpg Santa's Scout at the computer.jpg Greg receives a Baby Alfrendo for Christmas.jpg Baby Alfrendo.jpg Greg feeds Alfrendo during mealtime.jpg Baby Alfrendo shows Greg a comic in the bathroom.jpg Greg helps Baby Alfrendo tie his shoes.jpg Greg loses Baby Alfrendo.jpg Grapefruit replacement.jpg Greg with the grapefruit.jpg Alfrendo scratches the window.jpg|Alfrendo scratching the window. Snapshot 20151114.jpg Net Kritterz.jpg|The website Net Kritterz Gregory's Little Friend.jpg Greg playing Net Kritterz.jpg Gregory's Little Friend Queasy.jpg Gregory's Little Friend Snazzy.jpg Manny selling Greg's belongings.jpg Used against you.jpg Greg with Great Great Uncle Bruce's blanket.jpg Great-Great Uncle Bruce.jpg Rowley watches Greg play video games.jpg Rowley's home movies.jpg Wacky Sentences.jpg Rowley looks through the dictionary.jpg Greg and Rowley playing hide and seek.jpg Greg explains the dare.jpg Greg turns around to go back home.jpg Greg and Rowley's tree fort in the woods.jpg Greg relaxing with a bowl of ice-cream.jpg Greg tells Rowley he had outran in the wilderness.jpg Can we please go inside now sir.jpg Rowley shuddering as Greg relaxing.jpg Peas be with you.jpg Rowley kisses a woman during church.jpg Peas be with you hee hee hee.jpg Greg tells Susan about Net Kritterz.jpg Habit.jpg Kappler.png Greg breaks a cheap yoyo.jpg L Jefferson.png The students in Mrs. Spangler's yard.jpg Mrs. Spangler's yard dirty.jpg Walkathon Sponsor Sheet.jpg Walkathon.jpg Keep the town park clean.jpg Greg offering neighbours a fundraiser.jpg Greg looks for work.jpg Mrs. Durocher offers Greg a hug.jpg Frank thinks Mr. Alexander has fake teeth in his mouth.jpg Mr. Harkin walks into Greg using the bathroom.jpg Greg tells his parents about Mr. Harkin.jpg Greg offers Mrs. Melcher to clear her driveway.jpg Greg in Mrs. Melcher's house.jpg Greg is mad that Mrs. Melcher's son snowplowing her driveway.jpg Greg offers to clean a man's driveway.jpg Greg shoveling snow.jpg Greg offers to continue shoveling the man's driveway for five dollars.jpg Greg panting while shoveling snow.jpg Greg mows snow.jpg The lawn mower shudders.jpg Hose.jpg Cruising.jpg A guy's driveway was frozen over.jpg Greg melts the guy's driveway with a rock salt.jpg Student of the week.png Fregley gets the Student of the Week award.jpg Greg shows Frank the Student of the Week award.jpg Frank with a new sports car.jpg Greg gives his Student of the Week award to Manny.jpg The Student of the Week award on Frank's new car.jpg Greg washes the car.jpg Hardly made a dent.jpg Greg picks up Steel Scrub.jpg Greg uses Steel Scrub to clean the car.jpg Greg is shocked to see scrapes on Frank's car.jpg Note to Frank.jpg Frank is shocked to see big scrape on his car.jpg Susan talking to Frank about everyone makes mistakes.jpg Susan sees Frank driving a used minivan.jpg Susan shows Rodrick that the church needs a percussionist.jpg Rodrick imagines playing his drums in church.jpg Percussionist.jpg Pre-Teen Club.jpg Giving Tree in church.jpg Greg's Giving Tree note.jpg The cafeteria with nut-free tables.jpg Ricardo Freedman himself in the elbow room table.jpg Greasy Grimelicks.png Water fountain.jpg Extreme Sports Stix.png Greg eating a raisin cookie.jpg Invented as a practical joke.jpg Rowdy.png The kids having withdrawal symptoms from Rowdy Riot as Greg seen them in his class.jpg Leon Goodson and his guys drinking Rowdy Riot behind the school.jpg Mrs. Lahey caught the boys red-handed when drinking.jpg Mrs. Lahey watches the boys pour all their drinks out.jpg The kids sopping up their socks and squeezed them from Rowdy Riot.jpg The kids are struggling to do sit-ups.gif Boy push-ups.jpg Girl push-ups.jpg The girls are not happy to do easier push-ups and showed the petition to Mr. Underwood.jpg Protest.jpg The girls doing a regular push-ups.jpg The results of Greg's petition.jpg Greg shows Mr. Underwood proof that he did exercise.jpg Terrible makeup artists.jpg Sprinting.jpg Gregory's Little Friend Agitated.jpg Gifts.jpg You mean drummies.jpg Christmas and your birthday.jpg Druids.png Comics Expo.jpg Susan faked a signature for Tower of Druids.jpg Uncle Charlie in Cabin Fever.jpg Druid Page.png Abraham Lincoln book.jpg All Greg's ideas were already used.jpg Susan approves of Geoffrey the Dinosaur.jpg Geoffrey the Dino.png Greg learns that Tower of Druids was forged.jpg Forged signature.jpg Susan snaps a photo of the character with a kid.jpg Greg is angry about Susan forged the signature in Tower of Druids.jpg Greg sees Rowley with a Secret Santa present.jpg Secret Santa gift to Leighton.jpg Greg is early to Dean's party.jpg Greg plays with Dean's gift.jpg Susan arrives with the present.jpg The teacher reads a Dean Delarosa's gift label.jpg Drummies.png Drummes.PNG Bryce Anderson makes a restaurant for parents.jpg BB gun.jpg Mr. Jefferson being hit by a ball and fell down during the dunk tank.jpg Pacman.png|Greg and Rowley's pacman game. Pac-Man and Ghosts in crafts.jpg Greg and Rowley making Pac-Man arcade in cardboard.jpg Greg gives Rowley a empty bottle for the Pac-Man arcade.jpg Greg cuts out the border for the maze in Pac-Man arcade and fell inside.jpg Greg sees Rowley inside the Pac-Man arcade box.jpg Greg talks about The Neighborhood Tattler.jpg Page 1.png The Neighborhood Tattler comics.jpg Ask Greg.jpg Kitten has a fun day.jpg Greg and Rowley at Papa Tony's.jpg Papa Tony's in The Neighbourhood Tattler.png Vice Principal Roy sees Greg's The Neighborhood Tattler newspaper.jpg Greg and Rowley putting up posters for Holiday Bazaar.jpg The poster bleeds.jpg Greg is shocked to see green stains on the wall.jpg Greg and Rowley clean the green stains.jpg Hey! What're you kids doing.jpg Rowley and Greg run with the posters.jpg The Daily Herald 1.png The Loded Diper van in Cabin Fever.jpg Rodrick offers the lady a ride to the supermarket.jpg Called shotgun.jpg Greg tells Susan that he and Rodrick did a good deed.jpg Susan explains about the new supermarket.jpg Greg and Rodrick at the supermarket.jpg The lady refuses to get back in the van.jpg Greg and Rodrick watching the news about kidnapping residents from Leisure Towers.jpg The kids talk about the green stains.jpg Vice Principal Roy talks about anonymous tips.jpg Greg tells Rowley about the tips.jpg Dennis Root is called to the front office.jpg MarkRamon.png He's lying.jpg Greg hears his name called in the loud speaker during class.jpg Greg in the principal's office.jpg Me and Greg Heffley vandalized the school.jpg Greg tells Vice Principal Roy about the green stains.jpg Greg cleans the green stains.jpg Police note.jpg Scared Straight Field Trip.jpg Toilets out in the open.jpg Did you poop.jpg Cupcake.png The alarm goes off as Greg bites into a cupcake.jpg Greg runs away after eating a cupcake.jpg Knocking.jpg Loud knocking.jpg Greg prepares to answer the door.jpg Frank gets his tie stuck in the door.jpg Frank turns Greg in to the police.jpg Greg sees snow outside.jpg Christmas special.jpg Rowley calls Greg about a blizzard.jpg Manny changes Greg's Net Kritterz password.jpg Net Kritterz email.jpg Parental lock on TV.jpg Susan plays the exercise game.jpg Greg uses a controller for the exercise game.jpg Susan tries to beat Greg's score at the exercise game.jpg Getting started.jpg The snowstorm gets worse.jpg B says buh buh buh.jpg Greg faints after opening a puzzle of crickets.jpg Magic trick instructions.jpg Greg does the magic tricks to Manny.jpg Manny tries to do the magic trick.jpg Greg tells Susan that Manny broke her glasses.jpg Manny throws a tantrum over cereal.jpg Susan explains how Manny likes his cereal.jpg Crimes Repay.jpg Susan tells Greg on how to use microwave oven.jpg Greg hands Susan a towel.jpg Susan entertains Manny while he uses the toilet.jpg Greg puts mustard on a hot dog.jpg Manny blubbering after Greg put the mustard sauce on a hotdog the wrong way.jpg Greg squirts the mustard sauce across the hotdog for Manny.jpg Harry Potter reference in Cabin Fever.jpg|The Harry Potter reference Greg is shocked to see a basement being flooded by water.jpg Our hose is ripped.jpg Greg's bed wetting calendar.jpg Natural setting.jpg Rugged.jpg Spoon carousel.jpg Spring Has Sprung.jpg Gregory isn't happy on his first pony ride.jpg Pony ride.jpg Rodrick's room is flooded.jpg The Heffley Family helping to clear the flooded basement.jpg Frank in the hotel.jpg Sweetie in the guest room.jpg Couch covered in plastic wrap.jpg Greg and Rodrick sleeping on a pull-out couch.jpg Rodrick moves his things into Greg's room.jpg Greg wearing Rodrick's underwear.jpg Greg in his Halloween costume.jpg Greg finds Alfrendo in the water.jpg Greg changes Alfrendo.jpg Susan talks about rationing their food.jpg Greg watches the blizzard through the window.jpg Rodrick drinks milk.jpg Greg drinks goat milk.jpg Ketchup as a main course.jpg Bitter Apple.png Manny puts Bitter Apple Spray on a hamburger.jpg Greg's Favorite food.png Gramma feeding the leftover to Sweetie.jpg Greg collects cans.jpg Giving Tree Guy in Cabin Fever.jpg Giant jawbreaker.jpg Greg licks his giant jawbreaker.jpg Susan points out the snow.jpg Manny in the drawer.jpg Greg, Susan and Rodrick are chattering cold.jpg Whirley Street Kids in Cabin Fever.jpg Greg and Rodrick almost freeze to death.jpg Greg catching up with Alfrendo.jpg Greg dries himself with gauze.jpg Rowley shows up outside Greg's house with cookies.jpg Rowley says that the power isn't out.jpg Power box.jpg Greg is shocked to see Manny in his room with a full blast of heat.jpg Manny started blubbering in his room.jpg The snowplow comes up Surrey Street.jpg Frank is watching his family munching like a pack of wolves.jpg Susan gives Greg the present.jpg Greg wearing a ski mask.jpg Greg crawls past the police station.jpg Greg puts the present in the toy drive.jpg Greg shovels the snow.jpg Greg looks under the recycling bin.jpg Greg is caught by the police.jpg Rodrick answers the door for the police.jpg Greg gives Alfrendo to the police.jpg Greg is shocked to see no presents under the tree.jpg Presents in garbage bags.jpg Greg and Rodrick shaking their present bags.jpg Greg is puzzled to see Susan carrying a present.jpg Susan gets Tower of Druids signed.jpg To my biggest fan, Craig.jpg Susan helps Manny to tie his shoes.jpg V-neck sweaters.jpg Greg is sweating out in church.jpg Greg dumps sweat out of his shoes.jpg The Daily Herald 2.jpg Masked hero.png References Category:Books Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Jeff Kinney Category:Real Life Books Category:Reading Material Category:Cabin Fever